CRAVE Jonny Frost POV One-Shot
by MissQ
Summary: Jonny POV. One shot providing an inside look on what happens after Jonny and Joker manage to escape Riddler's hideout.


Jonny Frost POV

We shifted backwards, we were obviously outnumbered. Plenty of our guys dropped like flies and in no time, the bullets would target us. "Abort mission!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All of us needed to get out of there and fast. I made sure the Boss was behind me, protecting him with my body. When I took the position as his number one, I'd sworn I'd take a bullet for him.

I had no idea how the bastard, Riddler caught a whiff of our visit. This attack was planned, what I needed to know was how Riddler found out. Maybe it was one of our guys. It wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last time a traitorous asshole betrayed Joker. The Boss had his ways of disposing of those pricks efficiently though.

A cold gust blew against my skin and I knew we were close to the exit. Full blown thunderstorm had unleashed by the time we fleed. The heavy raindrops splattered on us, soaking us immediately from head to toe. Our feet scraped the gravel as we fled the scene. Shots continued to ring out even as we made our way to the cars that got us here in the first place. A few of J's extras managed to escape. I flew into the passenger seat of the J's purple sports car; the one Harley had once occupied. The Boss bolted into the driver's seat, igniting the beast with a loud roar. The tires scratched against the road, going from zero to one hundred in less than ten seconds. J growled, smashing his fist into the roof a couple of times. He kept driving though. And that's when it hit me.

"Boss, where's Harley?"

J's make up was running down his face, making him appear like an even more sinister clown. The type that kids have nightmares about. His eyes flamed. "What the fuck was I supposed to do Jonny? They'd fuckin' drill holes in me if I didn't get outta there!"

I slid my black sunglasses on and watched the outside whiz by as we sped through the scenery. I didn't reply knowing it was a rhetorical question. I knew better than to answer when it was unwanted by him. It wasn't any of my business nor should I be concerned about what happens to Harley. She belonged to the Boss and if he decided to leave her to die, then so be it.

In a few minutes, we arrived to Joker's place. The Boss drifted into the garage, marking the cement with black tire tracks, and purple burnout smoke swirled out. He slammed the car door shut once we climbed out. The vans carrying the rest of our crew arrived behind us just a few moments later. They all seemed uneasy and for a moment I did too. The Boss paced around the garage as we all stared at him for instructions. He didn't give any though. Instead, he punctured the wall with his fist, leaving a hole. We all watched him, knowing his agitation was mostly coming from one thing… person.

J finally noticed us. His breaths were heavy and his appearance screamed 'fucked up'. "Were goin back for her!" He spat at us.

"But Boss we'll get killed!" Frank voiced. It was a bad idea. J pulled out the revolver from his holster and pressed the trigger. Frank's body dropped knees first and then fell forward, his blood spilling from under him. I could hear everyone's swallows.

The Boss seethed, sticking the gun back in its holster. The black under his eyes now dried, dripped down his furious expression, along with his lipstick. "What the hell are you idiots still doing here? Get out!"

All the men shuffled out, not wanting to be victims to the Boss' rage. But I'd seen this before. I wasn't new to Joker's outrageous anger. "Boss."

It looked like he wanted to punch me. I was the only one around and I guess he thought I was the best option to help him release his fury. He stalked toward me and for a second, I actually thought he was going to slug me. To my surprise though, he simply grasped the gun dangling across my bullet proof vest and gave it a strong nudge.

He was trying to tell me something. I nodded, silently replying to him.

"When do we get her back?" I spoke up.

His dark humor was gone. All that was left was the dark part. "What the hell is wrong with me Jon?"

"What do you mean Boss?"

"I should just forget about her. She's outta my hands. I should be happy." He still hadn't let go of the gun. J was staring at it, or through it, probably hallucinating.

"Maybe she got to you Boss. A girl like her can hook her nails in you and it'll be almost impossible to get her out." I have never been this bold when talking to him but he didn't seem angry about. I was probably the only one who get away with it and still walk out alive. Aside from Harley.

He shook his head, not comprehending the situation. "I'll be better off without her." The Joker was talking to himself now. "She does nothing but pester me and drive me crazier than I already am. She was a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yeah." J dazed, his head and shoulders slowly shifted from side to side. He finally looked up, exposing his grill. "A beautiful, delicious mistake." J tilted his head back and his eyes rolled behind his eyelids. I could only guess the things running through his complex mind but decided not to try and crack it.

Suddenly, the Boss stepped away from me, going in a circle once before grabbing his gun once again. He pressed it against his temple. "What the fuck." He laughed. The Boss then went on to repeatedly bounce the barrel on his head violently. As if trying to beat the thoughts out of his mind.

"Boss?" I tried. Most of the time, I couldn't bring him back from wherever he left in disappeared off to.

He responded. "I can't get her out of my fuck-ing head."

The Boss was at war with himself, I knew that much. Harley was a good girl. Maybe it wasn't healthy for her, and apparently for him either, but something between them was legitimate enough if they're both so stuck and obsessed with each other. I didn't have a compromise with Harley but I did with the Joker. Not only was he my Boss but my friend as well. If it was Harley he wanted, or hell if I dare say it, needed her, then I would be there for him. Even if it meant we went down in a rainstorm of bullets.

"Tonight." He hissed.

He needn't say anymore. I nodded and walked out without another word. I needed to alert the guys of our mission. Search and rescue. Maybe assassination if we got lucky. If I knew the Joker, then it was a fact that the Riddler was living his last day on the planet. J's operations didn't always go as planned one hundred-percent of the time. One thing, however, was that he never missed twice. If I had a religion, or damn, if I had a heart, I would have prayed for the bastard, Riddler. I had no idea what the Boss had planned for the Riddler, but whatever it was, I had a hunch it was going to be beyond fucked up.

.

The guns were loaded and ready to go. Part two of the mission was all set to go. The only thing missing was our leader. All the guys waited out in the cold night until the Boss decided it for to join us. Thirty minutes passed and there was still no sign of him. I told the men to stay in their places while I went inside the house to look for him.

I didn't have to though. I already knew where he'd be. I knocked on the office door but entered even though he didn't give me permission to. Alone, the Boss sat at his desk. The moon was the only light illuminating the room, shading it a gray color.

"Boss?" I questioned but he didn't answer. He was all suited up in a black SWAT uniform. Something must had passed through his mind for him to suddenly stop what he was doing only to lock himself up in his office.

As I got closer, I could now see what J was glaring at. It was a musical box. The music had just ended and he wound it up again. An eerie twinkle of music echoed through the room. I had no intentions of asking him why he was doing that. I gave up on trying to understand him a long time ago. Instead I said, "You ready?"

"You ever had a Harley?" His voice was low and menacing. His eyes never left the tiny plastic woman twirling in her tutu.

I blew out. "Yeah Boss. I had a Harley once. She meant everything to me until she passed away."

He growled. I wasn't sure if he liked my answer or not. Before I knew it, J took his pistol from the desk, stood up, and shot the woman from the musical box. The music halted and the small destroyed box smoked. The Boss laughed for a long while and I didn't stop him. He almost doubled over from his cracks. I patiently waited until he was finished. There was obviously something twisted going on in his head, something he wasn't use to. Ever since Harley entered this house, J had changed dramatically. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. What I did know was the Boss had another demon to add to his long list. Maybe, she was the one getting rid of them, that's why he was so wound up. Joker had lived with those haunting thoughts ever since I met him and now, Harley was here to change all that. She was turning the house upside down, but hopefully that wasn't such a bad thing. All our lives were already so fucked up, and from I had noticed, she was too. But she brought something along with her when she came in here, a light. It was possible that was what scaring J. The fact that she was bringing happiness into his life.

After his laugh died out, his face became grave. The Boss bent down under his desk and retrieved a long shot gun. He pulled back the hammer with a loud click. "Let's go get my girl."

. . . . . . .

J is so messed up in the head, I didn't know what he was thinking, Even though I'm the author! You burst down one wall in his head but discover there's another wall behind it and so on.

Thank you for the reads and support !


End file.
